Switched mode power supplies may have in addition to output voltage control a current control mode. The current control mode may be used to prevent overload of the power supply and also prevent saturation of the power inductor. However to provide for these current protection features in the switched mode power supplies, components external to the controller of the switched mode power supply may be required, and may also burden the output of an operational amplifier within the controller when using an external fixed voltage clamp.